Twin Disaster!
by Katherine the Black Rose
Summary: R&R 3 months after the Orphanage Gang defeated Ultimencia, everything is back to normal in Balamb. That is, 'till someone's twin suddenly arrives and wreaks havoc all over the place!O.O! // LadiiReckless/Katherine working together 3
1. Chapter 0: Details

_**LadiiReckles: So, here is a new FFVIII story that Katherine and I are developing…**_

_**Katherine: And I must add that's all LadiiReckless fault! We were talking on MSN and she wrote 'Aquall' instead of 'Squall'. And after some time mocking each other with crazy stuff, we decided to write this xD**_

_**LadiiReckless: Yeah!!! Wait, my fault? Whaaat? xD but anyways here's the details…….. we are crazy mana….**_

_**Katherine: Indeed we are...**_

_Details: so it's like this: _

"_This story will have new and old characters. The old are, as usual, Squall, Selphie, Quistis, Seifer, Irvine, Seifer and Zell; and the new are: Paine from LadiiReckless story __"__**The Queen and Her Lion"**__, Rikku, from FFX and Katrin, from my story __"__**The Lionheart (REVISED)"**__. This isn't any kind of spin-off, sequel, or whatever. This is a brand new story, using already known characters (okay, so Katrin is an OC, but that doesn't matter.) _

_This story can be classifies as an after-game. So let us give you a summary for the in-game events that slightly changed:_

_*Katrin, Paine and Rikku are part of the orphanage, therefore, they were orphans just like our dearest FFVIII characters. When they were children, Zell was given adoption to the Dintch family, Rikku to Yuna and Tidus (no they won't appear in this fic. May be mentioned though.), Selphie was sent to Trabia, Irvine to Galbadia, Quistis was also adopted, (unknown family) and Paine was adopted by Auron (not appearing as well.) Seifer, Squall and Katrin are left (poor lil' ones) in the orphanage, and are sent to Balamb Garden. A few years later, Paine gets back (to Squall's happiness) and Quistis gets back as well. Zell also attends at Balamb Garden, but they don't really remember each other. (well, Seifer and Paine does, but they don't tell anyone). After some years using Gfs (except for Seifer), Zell, Quistis, Katrin, Paine and Squall start to forget things (although Squall is still attached to both Paine and Katrin). Therefore, Squall isn't as cold he is in the game (although he slightly is). Squall is also stoic and somewhat distant, contrary with Katrin, who's a happy and very talkative girl (if any of you have read "**The Lionheart (REVISED)** know how she is. If you haven't read it, and are curious about it, go see it :D). Paine is also stoic and sarcastic, but not as cold as Squall (go check LadiiReckless "**The Queen and her Lion"** to check her attitude out. ;D). The other's are just like in the game (Rikku as well)._

_So, they grew up together, until the SeeD Exam of the game appears. Katrin, Zell, Squall, Selphie, Rikku (the two were Trabian transfers) and Paine pass, while Seifer doesn't. Squall, Katrin, Zell and Selphie go to their first mission, to Timber. There they meet up with Rinoa and the Timber Owls. Everything happens just like in the game: Seifer goes with the sorceress, Irvine joins the party (and remembers all of them) there's the parade, Squall gets pierced with the ice cycles, they break free from prison, and divide in parties: Quistis, Zell and Selphie go to the Missile Base, while Squall, Katrin, Irvine and Rinoa get back to Balamb. There, they try to stop the whole troubles in there, and Paine and Rikku joins them. They rescue Garden, transforming it into a mobile Garden, and drift away. They reach FH, fight, reunite with the others, and all that stuff. But in here, instead Rinoa bringing Squall to the concert, it's Paine, helped by Katrin, who knows that Squall and Paine like each other, and manages to put the sarcastic and stoic girl into a dress (now that would be funny to see xD). So there's a different talk, and stuff, but everything ends well. So they get back to Balamb, fight Raijin and Fujin, go to Trabia, see the mess that's there, and there they remember everything. So, they go to find Galbadia Garden, have the fight and here's where things change. _

_Rinoa DOESN'T enter the fight, and DOESN'T become a sorceress. It is, however, Paine and Katrin who receive the sorceress powers, and enter the coma-like state. Squall is devastated by seeing Paine and Katrin like that. (A's/N Katrin is just Squall's little sister and best friend. ;D) So, he gets the two to Esthar and Ultimecia takes control of Paine and Katrin (Ultimecia is a powerful sorceress. We bet she can do that.) and frees Adel, leaving them in space after that. Squall goes to the rescue, and saves them, and they find the Ragnarok. They fight the monsters inside and after gaining the control of the ship, Katrin falls asleep in one of the back chairs, while Paine is in the front with Squall. They talk, and Paine, not being like Rinoa, isn't scared of being a sorceress, and says that Katrin isn't either. After a few minutes of talk about Paine's new 'condition', she leaves the cockpit, and right then Katrin scolds Squall for not telling Paine what he feels for her and that he would be always by her side. Squall debates a little about going to talk with Paine but right then, they arrive on the planet. Instead on going with the Estharians and stuff, Katrin and Paine decide to talk directly to the president of Esthar. They meet the others (sans Rinoa who's in Garden) in there, and after that whole explanation from Odine, the story continues as normal. _

_They fight Adel, Time Compression starts, they do all those things in Ultimecia Castle, and after defeating her, Squall doesn't get lost in Time Compression, and whole of the group is back at the orphanage and at their own time. _

_;D this is the FFVIII game by our biding. _

_After those whole tests, trials and stuff, Seifer is back, safe and sound, back at normal attitude of his. Rinoa gets back to Timber, seeing that since Vinzer Deling is dead, Timber should probably be free._

_And three months pass before our story starts."_

_So this is the plot of the game (god it looks like a chapter xD). Other details we want to give you are these: Squall, Seifer, Quistis and Selphie are 18// Paine, Irvine, Rikku and Zell are 17// Katrin is 16 (yes she's the youngest. Poor Katrin xD). _

_Squall, decided to stop using GF, seeing that they erase their memories. Odine, however, presents him with a new idea for using magic: dresspheres. (yes, 'dresspheres' from FFX-2). Squall decides to try in on, and seeing that it isn't like using GF, decides to implant the new option. GF are, however, still used, but aren't always Junctioned to their hosts mind, and slowly, people start to use the dresspheres. The Gf's that will appear are a mix of FFVIII GF and FFX Aeons. So for you know. Each dressphere has a color, and they are the ones that follow:_

**White mage- white**

**Black mage- dark violet **

**Warrior- dark blue**

**Trainer- orange**

**Thief- yellow**

**Songstress- baby blue**

**Gunner- gray**

**Gunmage- pink**

**Dark knight- black**

**Berserker- brown**

**Alchemist- green**

**Festival-Goer: aqua**

**Psychic: silver**

_**LadiiReckless: so what do you think so far? Chapter one is right next! Check it out! Lmao!!!!!!!!**_

_**Katherine: xD see ya in Chapter one! And review! (you can even review this one if you want ;D)**_


	2. Chapter 1: I have a WHAT!

**LadiiReckless: so here is the official first chapter ;D**

**Katherine: yeah so check it out!!!! **

**LadiiReckless: and leave a review after reading it or else…. –gets out grenade- say hello to my little friend!**

**Katherine: XD**

**Disclaimer: we do NOT own anything. Just Katrin (Catherine) and Aquall (LadiiReckless, who had an excellent idea XD) and the plot of course! :D**

_**Chapter One:I Have a WHAT!?!?**_

It was just another normal day at Balamb Garden. The hallways had a few passing students as they headed towards the library, Training Center, Quad, Dorms or Cafeteria. And it is in the Cafeteria that all starts.

As usual, during lunchtime, the 'gang' (as they liked to call themselves) was seated in their usual table, eating and talking among themselves. Squall, the commander of Balamb, was, as usual, seated between Paine and Katrin, the last talking excitedly with Irvine, Quistis and Seifer. Zell, on her side, was eating, happily, his hot dogs.

There were some students walking around, getting their food, chatting with their friends, or studying for their exams.

Squall watched them, and sighed, happy that he had some time to rest before going to take care of all that paperwork that waited him on his desk.

"Having problems Lion Boy?"

Squall turned to the silver-haired woman at his left. She looked at him with a comprehensive look and a, somewhat, smile. Her crimson eyes always fascinated him, always watching him with full attention and with an unknown feeling hidden in them.

"It's nothing…"

She raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Sure thing Lion Boy."

Squall was about to scold her for calling him 'Lion Boy' when a loud voice on his right made him turn.

"Stop it Seifer!"

Katrin seemed mad, really mad. She had a heavy frown on her face and a cold glare that she was at that moment directing to Seifer. The blond teenager seemed untouched by her antics.

"Why?" he asked, smirking the whole time. "It's too damn fun mocking your past relationships."

"I DIDN'T and DON'T have any relation with anyone!" Katrin shouted again, her hands hitting the table and getting to her feet. "So stop it, damn you! It's getting really annoying."

Squall looked from her to Seifer, and back again. Paine had once told him that Katrin and Seifer had a strange chemistry between them, what she liked to call a 'sexual tension'. The only thing Paine couldn't understand was why they just didn't get over it. And it didn't help when Seifer decided to mock Katrin every time he saw her talking with a boy. Squall had to admit it was getting annoying. And ridiculous too.

But before either Seifer and Katrin, or even any of the other's, could answer a loud squeal was heard through the cafeteria, followed by loud and quick footsteps.

"Squall! SQUALL!"

He could recognize those voices anywhere, and all of the persons that were in the cafeteria looked over the entrance, where a brunette in a yellow dress and a blond in green shorts and orange top entered, running at high speed, heading towards Squall and his friends table, knocking down several students. Ouch.

"Squall, Squall! You WON'T believe this!" Selphie said panting.

"Believe what?" Squall asked, raising an eyebrow. Rikku took a deep breath, and answered.

"There's a new student in Balamb."

Squall looked from one girl to the other, expecting them to continue, but seeing that none was going to do it, he stepped in.

"So…?"

"So…" Selphie said, rolling eyes. "You gotta check this guy up!"

There were a little commotion in the Cafeteria's entrance, but no one on the table noticed it, or even paid any attention.

"If it was some hot chick, now that would be great!" Seifer suddenly popped in. "But now a BOY! Come on! Why do we even care about it?"

"Oh shush it Seifer!" Selphie spoke, giving the blond a smack on his head. "You don't understand!"

"So enlighten us please!" Zell shouted, and the two girls squealed.

"Selph, he's here!" Rikku squealed again looking behind her.

"Let's go get him!" and off the two girls went.

The rest of the group, still shaken by what had just happened, looked over where the two hyper girls were going, and noticed a young man with his back on them.

"You know…" Katrin started, with a thoughtful look. "Besides his cute ass…"

"… I don't see the reason why they're hyper than usual." Paine finished her friends thoughts, and after a quick exchange with Katrin, they looked at Rikku and Selphie, who were by then dragging the boy by his collar, making him almost fall. They didn't even think about turning the boy around, and Paine questioned how could the boy had not tripped by then.

"Aquall, here are our friends!" Selphie squealed, abruptly turning the boy around, his head bending down, the cap on his head shadowing his features.

Paine and Katrin exchanged another look, as well the rest of the table's occupant. Aquall? What kind off name was **that**?

"Here's Zell, Quistis, Seifer, Raijin, Fujin, Irvine, Paine, Katrin and Squall." Rikku said, pointing in said person direction.

At the last name, the boy slowly raised his head and took of his cap. The gasps around the table were clearly audible, and shocked expressions were more than evident. Katrin, who was still up, fell to the chair, shocked, mouth hanging open, eyes widened, like the rest of them.

Squall had the sensation he was going to faint…

"What the FUCK?!" the table's occupants, sans Squall, shouted. Rikku and Selphie, however, where jumping around and yelling: "Squally has a twin! Squally has a twin!" excited and super hyper.

The boy in front of them was a Squall copy, except for the fact that his hair was longer and he didn't have Squall's trademark scar. Even the cold glare he gave Squall was the same Squall gave people sometimes.

"Oh… my…. Hyne…." Paine, shocked, whispered from Squall's left.

Said teenager was sure that it would be right then he would faint… he was already seeing the dots of light…

Rikku and Selphie were still yelling "Squally has a twin! Squally has a twin!"

"An identical twin!" Rikku yelled.

"Twins are identical, Rikku!" Selphie shouted back, giggling. Rikku rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Well, okay then. He's an un-identical twin!" Rikku said

"MY GOSH! WHAT IF HE'S LIKE SQUALL!?" Selphie suddenly asked.

"Hyne, I hope he's not!" Rikku squalled.

"TWIN!" Fujin's loud voice, somewhat, broke the initial shock, although it was still there, as she looked at Squall and the new boy, Aquall. "IMPOSSIBLE!" she said again, feeling dizzy. Poor Fujin.

"That means Squall's mother didn't have one, but two Squallies?" Irvine asked, looking confused. Paine glared at him, while Squall remained in his initial shock.

"Dude…"Katrin whispered and the boy, Aquall, looked at her and winked. Katrin's eyes grew bigger than saucer plates.

"I don't understand what's happening…" Quistis whispered, rubbing her temple. Aquall then looked at her and gave her a smirk that could break hearts. Seemed that it could, seeing that Quistis practically fainted in Katrin's arms.

Rikku and Selphie were still celebrating, already planning all sort of stuff, while the rest were still in shock, with Katrin having an unconscious Quistis in her arms.

Finally Squall got out from his trance like state, and shouted, for everyone to hear:

"I have a WHAT?!"

*\------------------/*  
**Katherine: Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**LadiiReckless: *Is currently laughing her ass off***

**Katherine: Okay then…anywho~ please review :D**

**LadiiReckless: Squall…*snort*…Twin…Aquall…My ribs!! Hahahaha**

**Katherine: Hey hey calm down mana.**

**LadiiReckless: Trying! Hahahaha**

**Katherine: Gah, ignore her. Like I said, REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Getting to know the twin

**LadiiReckless: Sorry for the long update! I blame Kat!**

**Katherine: HEY!**

**LadiiReckless: Anywhoo~ Hope you like this chapter!**

**Katherine: *grumbling* Damn mana....**

**LadiiReckles: Sorry what?**

**Katherine: Nothing!! Anyway, we need to reply to our reviewers:**

_**Woffie:**_

**LR:** _HAH TAKE THAT! Fewer errors! oh yeah *danc__es around like a happy school girl* And yes there is a plot :P_

**K:** _:D Writing this with an American it's easier :D and there will be a plot. You know I like to be mysterious ;D_

_**Silverstargirl: **_

**LR:** _Of course it is a fun read! Squall has a twin! Thats crazy and fun!! :P _

**K:** _Thanks :D yes we're working to be hilarious. ;D_

_**Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are somehow blue. Kat only owns Katrin. What about you?**_

_**Chapter Two: The Twin Aquall**_

**  
**After a moment of silence looking at Squall, he began to stumble backwards. Luckily, Paine caught him.

"Whoa there Lion Boy." She huffed and sat him in his chair. Silence came again. Squall had fainted.

"He fainted!" Rikku shouted pointing out the obvious.

Paine rolled her eyes, "Thanks for noticing, Frog."

Rikku huffed. She hated the nickname Paine had given her. 'Frog'. It was because she was always hopping-or jumping- around. But Rikku said nothing.

"Back to business." Selphie said and turned to Aquall.

"How come you weren't in the orphanage?" Katrin asked before Selphie could talk. Selphie glared.

"I was taken away." Aquall answered simply looking at Katrin. Katrin shifted uncomfortably and looked down. No one heard the snicker coming from Paine.

"Why?" Paine asked. A shot of pain flashed through Aquall's eyes. Katrin took note of that, but decided to say nothing. Before Paine could ask again, he was attacked with many questions.

"How is your hair so long?"

"What weapon do you use?"

"Where do you buy your clothes?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you a spy?"

Everyone looked at Zell, but the blond just shrugged.

"Just checking." He answered before going back to eating his hot dogs. Rikku rolled her eyes.

"Selphie, Katrin." Paine gestured them over to her. Paine set Squall on the floor ignoring his fan girl's concerned looks going their way.

"I don't trust him." Paine stated once the three huddled up.

"Me neither." Katrin agreed.

"But-"

"Ladies, ladies! Why so harsh?" Aquall, who had been listening the whole conversation, grinned and winked, cutting off Selphie. Katrin looked away, Paine scowled, and Selphie looked at Irvine noticing a similarity between the two.

"Why are you here?" Paine demanded standing up, glaring. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Just to be a SeeD, of course." He answered grinning. Paine scowled, his grin starting to annoy her."Is there anything wrong with it?" he finishes with a wink.

"Is that the only reason?" Paine asked her eyes narrowing.

"I swear." He put his hand over his heart, keeping a straight face. Paine's eyes just narrowed some more.

"When did you find out you had a twin?" Rikku asked stepping next to Paine.

"Edea." Was Aquall's only answer. Everyone's eyes widened. How did he know Edea? He was never in the orphanage. Before anyone could attack him with more questions, he turned around and waved over his shoulder.

"Sorry, but I gotta go. Bye ladies. Gentlemen." He added, smirking at the boys.

"Cya later!!" Rikku shouted waving her arm rapidly. Paine sat down on the floor and placed Squall's head on her lap and fanned him, hoping for him to wake up. She wanted to figure this guy out, and fast.

"I would so hit him right now," Katrin muttered looking at the leaving boy, who was gaining some check out from the girls in the cafeteria. "but his cute ass!"

Seifer snorted.

"Katrin!" Paine barked, glaring.

"Sorry, sorry!" Katrin apologized putting her hands in front of her in surrender and smiling at her friend. "But what can I do? He HAS cute ass!"

"You're becoming naughtier…" Paine muttered, still glaring accusingly at her friend.

"She DOES have a point Paine." Selphie interfered remembering Aquall's ass. She didn't notice the jealousy expression on Irvine's face.

"That ass, oooh." Rikku squealed dreamily. Zell almost choked on his hot dog. No one noticed Quistis unconscious once again.

"Idiots..." Paine muttered, glaring at them.

"Ugh." Everyone heard a groan coming from their fallen commander.

"Finally coming to your senses Lion Boy?" Paine asked looking down on him slightly concerned. Squall just blinked. It took him a second to realize that his head was on Paine's lap. He got up a bit too quickly and his forehead hit Paine's chin causing her to fall back.

"Fuck." Squall muttered rubbing his forehead trying to ease the pain.

"You okay?" Katrin asked, concerned for her 'brother' after helping him up.

"I'm fine." He answered still rubbing his forehead. Now it was Paine's turn to get up.

She was muttering so many curses, she made Zell blush.

"Hyne Squall, is your forehead made of rock?" She asked rubbing her chin. Squall looked down embarrassed and Katrin giggled.

"Ah! Squall has a rock forehead!" Selphie yelled, grinning.

"Hey Selph!" Rikku called. "Let's announce it!"

"Yeah!" and off they went. Katrin quietly laughed at her friend's behavior. Aquall's presence made them even more excited. If that was possible…

Squall looked around and sighed, seating in a chair.

"What's wrong Lion Boy?" Paine asked, an eyebrow raised. Squall looked at her.

"It was a dream, wasn't it?" he asked, hopefully.

"Dream?" Paine asked, confused. The other's were glaring at him, also confused

"I dreamt I had just met my twin…" he sighed again, still thinking it was a dream. The others exchanged looks, not sure who was going to give Squall the news. Katrin decided to step in.

"It wasn't a dream Squally-pooh." The commander looked at her. "It happened. His name's Aquall."

Squall just blinked, not sure what to say. Paine made the decision for him.

"It was real Lion Boy." Squall looked at the grey-haired girl. "You really have a twin brother. Well," she shrugged, "he looked just like you. With longer hair and without the scar. But definitely you."

Squall eyes widened when he looked at the others. Their looks were obvious: Paine and Katrin were telling the truth.

"How is he?" he finally asked.

"Cute ass." As Katrin's response, and Squall gave her a weird look. He knew his 'sister' was becoming naughty, especially since she was hanging with Seifer again.

"I don't trust him." Paine said.

"He's a spy I tell you!" Zell snapped, and Squall gave him a stare with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I don't trust him either, but he has a cute ass!" Katrin said again.

"Katrin!" Squall and Paine shouted at the same time, getting to their feet. As they exchanged a look, Katrin laughed. Squall shakes his head and opened his mouth to talk, when he suddenly noticed Quistis form.

"Oh damn I forgot about her!" Katrin said, bending down to her older friend and fanning her.

"Anyway back to business Squall." Irvine said, gaining the other's stare. "We need to keep the boy under watch."

"I agree." Paine remarks. "I don't trust him! At all!"

"Yes. The boy's a danger." Irvine sucks into a chair. "He's flirting with every skirt on sight!"

"Ah says the boys who flirts with every walking female!" Katrin remarks, laughing.

"Exactly!" Irvine somewhat pouts. "It's going to ruin my reputation."

Katrin laughed again.

"We should take care of Quistis. Take her to her room." She says, looking at the boys.

"I'll do it." Seifer said, picking the blonde. Katrin giggles.

*--*--*

Alone in the room Cid had assigned him, Aquall paced around, thinking about the day's happenings, especially, the part where he had meet his other half, his twin.

"Too dangerous… Too hard…" he repeated several times, going back and forth.

"He has too many friends…. I won't be able to get him alone…"

"They will stop me before I could even try it…"

He stopped in front of his desk, where pieces of newspaper and photographs were gathered. He picked up a piece that reported Squall's victory after the Ultimecia's ordeal. In the front stood Squall, and by his sides, Paine and Katrin. Behind them stood the other's, who waved happily at the photographers. Aquall, seeing that picture and after watching Paine and Katrin's behavior with Squall, and him with them, made him realize one thing: they were important to him.

He looked at the red gunblade by the desk side, in its case. The gunblade was exactly like the 'Lionheart', except the fact that his gunblade, called 'Rebel', didn't have the lion and it was red.

Aquall gently caressed it, and looked at the two women at Squall's side in the photo. The plan was forming in his head. If they were important, he could use them.

"Seems that I'm going to need you soon…." he whispered to his red gunblade.

\*-------------------*/

**Katherine: Was that chapter awesome or what?!**

**LadiiReckless: If you say no...I will find you.**

**Katherine: O.O Why so deadly all of a sudden?**

**LaddiReckless: *puts on a I-know-everything voice*****Mean people do exist you now? **

**Katherine: Right. Like Ultimencia?**

**LadiiReckless: *palms face* Gah, woman. **

**Katherine: Sorry mana!**

**LadiiReckless: Please review while I smack some sense into this girl!**

**Katherine: EEK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!! AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Aquallies

_**Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are somehow blue. Kat only owns Katrin. What about you?**_

_**Chapter Three: The Aquallies**_

**  
**"… and this is the basics of magic." Quistis said, finishing her lecture of the Magic Basics. "Remember, study this for your test next week." she added and several groans were heard from the class. She gave them some exercises to do in the class, and her blue eyes fell in the blackest seat, where the bored form of Katrin stood.

SeeDs could attend some class if they wanted, to catch the news of something or to be actualized. But something told Quistis that Katrin wasn't there for neither of the things, and that Paine had something to do with it. And that suspicion only grew when she saw the young brunette glancing at Aquall. And of course, Katrin didn't have a crush on the boy, right?

_It's Katrin we are talking about. Sure thing, Aquall has a handsome face, just like Squall, but Katrin doesn't even notice the appearance. It's the inside that matters to her. And I haven't seen her interested in the boy. But she's the only one…. _Quistis thought, sighing in the end, and taking a glance at the group of girls that were supposed to be working, and instead were whispering among each other, looking at Aquall, who was seated in second desk counting from the backseat.

"He's so hot, don't you think?" one of the girls, a blond one, asked her redheaded friend.

"Yeah." She answered with a squeal. "And he's much nicer than Squall"

Quistis looked at the said boy and noticed that he was concentrated in doing his assigned exercise. And Quistis noticed that Katrin was looking at him too, looking bored out of her mind, but with a vigilant look in her eyes. As if sensing her, Aquall raised his head and looked straight at her, smirking. Katrin responded by raising an eyebrow questionably and several girls sent daggers at her, looking preoccupied at Aquall. And then Quistis noticed that Katrin looked somewhat different; she had put black kohl eyeliner and was using her hair up in a ponytail, not hiding it anymore behind that fringe of hers. There were only two occasions that Katrin used eyeliner: or she was up to seduce someone, or she was hiding the black circles under her eyes. She opted for the last one.

_I mean, she isn't trying to seduce Aquall, right?!_

Quistis heard some warnings and threats coming from the girls that were eying Aquall and Katrin. Katrin eyes diverted a little to them and smiled, shaking her head. She had, of course, heard them and found them amusing. Smiling all the way, she looked at Quistis and winked at her. Quistis couldn't help the small smile and chuckle that escaped her lips.

If Katrin was to assist all class that Aquall was going, doing the "special mission" Paine had assigned her, then the classes were bound to be extremely interesting.

*------*

Aquall had intended to talk with her as soon class was over, but she was too quick to leave the room and the girls that had eyed him the all damn class had stopped him. He was walking towards the elevator, trying to be nice to them, trying desperately to escape them, and to reach Katrin before she vanished.

He saw her standing in front of the doors of the elevator, and he was going to dispatch the squealing girls and sprint to her, but the elevator came in that moment and Katrin didn't thought twice before entering the elevator. She turned and noticed him with all the girls around him. The full grin that appeared in her face was mocking his bad fortune. He answered with a scowl and she laughed.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get her in time, he turned to the girls, giving them his most charmed smile, making them squeal.

*------*

She was heading towards the cafeteria to get some lunch before heading to the Training Center and then returning to classes. A hand popped out of nowhere and pulled her into a closet that was nearby. She didn't needed to look to know who it was.

"So? Found anything yet?" Paine asked and Katrin sighed.

"A perfect student.; always quiet, polite and calm in class; has a bunch of girls following him like he's some god; and seems that, apart from the niceness and the charm he uses with all the girls, he behaves just like Squall, only a bit more social. But just a tiny bit."

"I don't want to know anything about it!" Paine almost yelled, raising her hands. "I want to know if he's plotting something!"

"Well I didn't see anything that indicated that." Katrin declared, putting a hand in her chin, thinking. "I mean, if you're right and he's here to plot against Squall, he wouldn't do it in sunlight, right? He's probably doing it outside Garden or in his room…" she thought for a moment and Paine thought about it too. She was probably right. Who, in their right mind, would plot against the commander of the strongest military force in the world and not doing it undercover?

"I still can't understand why Squall doesn't try the blood test to see if Aquall is indeed his twin or not…" Katrin thought aloud

"I think Squall is kind of afraid of know the result. What do you think it would happen if the test was positive?" Paine asked with a small smile, and Katrin smiled back.

"Yeah…. I think he would go into depression!"

And the two girls burst out laughing.

"About the thing of before…" Paine started, whipping a tear, caused by the laughing, of her eye. "Maybe Aquall has his secrets in his room. We gotta enter."

"Yeah, but how?" Katrin asked, frowning a little. She noticed the look Paine was giving her. "What?"

"You gotta do it. Find a way of entering his room, but not by force. Make him invite you. It would look less suspicious."

It took a moment for Katrin to understand what Paine was implying, and her eyes grew to the size of plates.

"You gotta be shiting kiddin' me!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "No, no fucking way!"

"Oh come on Kat, it's not a bid deal!" Paine exclaimed.

"No damn! I'm not going to do it!" and Katrin stormed off to the cafeteria, Paine hot in wheels.

The cafeteria was, as usual in lunch time, crowded with people. But Katrin, not worrying who she stepped, hurried towards the table were Squall and the others sat, Paine behind her. Katrin hit the table with her fists clenched tight, right in front of Squall.

"Your girlfriend wants me to seduce a boy." She said with a frown. Paine stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the word 'girlfriend' and Squall just stared at Katrin for the same reason Paine stopped.

"What?" he finally said, finding his voice.

"Paine wants me to seduce someone." Katrin remarked again, crossing her arms.

"If the said boy is me, than you have no problem." Irvine remarked in the other end of the table, grinning. Katrin sent him a glare that looked so much like Paine and Squall usually sent, that Irvine's grin vanished from his face and he flinched.

"I don't see any problem with that…." Squall answered noticing something different about her. "Did you caught your head in a ponytail?"

"And she put some eyeliner too!" Selphie squealed and Katrin rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving." She declared, turning around and leaving.

"What about your lunh!?" Selphie screamed.

"I'm not hungry anymore!" Katrin yelled back, waving her hand dismissively, thinking about what Paine told her.

_Seduce Aquall?! I mean SERIOUSLY!!!!!!_

Paine sighed and stared at the fading figure of Katrin going through the door.

"Are you sure seducing this "someone" is a good idea?" Zell spoke up after eating his fourth hot dog. Paine turned around surprised to see Zell was even here. When was he so quiet? Every time he eats, someone could hear him a mile away.

"It's the only way." Paine answered back leaving everyone confused. She turned towards the cafeteria door and walked out, forgetting to eat. Squall couldn't help but stare at her retreating figure. He tried his best not to blush. The word "girlfriend" still fresh in his mind. Squall got up and left the cafeteria, trying to find Paine. After a brief silence,

"Anyone gonna eat his hotdog?" Zell asked. Everyone sighed and went back to eating. Zell shrugged and took the hotdog.

*------*

Paine was heading to the infirmary to get her daily checkup. Only she, Katrin, and knew about the incident during the fight against Ultimecia. Paine clutched her hip and sighed. If the others knew what happened, they'll go bonkers. Paine opened the door to the infirmary and was greeted by the smell of herbs and potions. She smiled.

"Oh Paine, you're here!" Dr. Kadowaki called out to Paine from behind her desk. Paine nodded and lied down on one of the infirmary beds. Kadowaki closed the door and started examining her hip.

"How's that hip of yours?" Kadowaki asked.

"It's getting better. It doesn't hurt as much." Paine answered closing her eyes. She felt Kodawki look at her hip for a few more minutes and her footsteps exit the room.

"I'll go get you a few potions, keep drinking those and your hip will get better. But it will not heal." Paine winced at the last words she heard. She really regretted her huge mistake...

_*Flashback...*_

_Paine charged at one of the monsters Ultimecia sent out. She and Katrin were taking care of them while Squall and the others were trying to hold off Griever. Paine looked up to see Ultimecia smirking at her. Paine narrowed her eyes and attacked another monster. She saw blue energy coming out of Ultimecia's hand and Paine silently cursed. She wasn't a huge fan of magic, but she knew that any magic coming from Ultimecia was dangerous. The blue energy became bigger and Paine was surprised that the others didn't notice it. Katrin killed a few monster heading towards Paine._

_"Paine! Snap out of it, and start dodging and killing something!" Katrin shouted at her killing a few more monster that seemed to jump out of the ground. But Paine paid her no mind, her eyes were fixed on that blue energy. Ultimecia laughed and raised her hand in the air. She smirked and threw the energy towards Paine. Paine was snapped out of her daze and dodged it. But not entirely. Her hip took the damage. Paine bit her lip trying her best not to scream bloody murder. _

_"PAINE!" Katrin yelled in concern for her best friend. She sighed with relief when the monsters stopped coming and she ran towards her fallen friend. Ultimecia let out a evil laugh and turned towards the others, she was not surprised to see them still fighting Griever. But Griever was getting weaker. Katrin shouted a few Curaga's at Paine's hip and Paine got up wobbling. Paine spit out blood and grabbed her fallen sword, she smirked and took a battle stance, not caring about the pain in her hip. She wanted revenge. _

_*End of Flashback...*_

Paine sighed and took the potions Kadowaki gave her. She put them in her pocket and left, but not without a polite goodbye. Paine exited the infirmary and looked around to see Squall heading towards her.

"Paine? What are you doing here?" Squall asked concern. Paine chuckled and started walking.

"I'm fine Lion Boy." Squall ignored the nickname and went up to her, walking at the same pace. He shook his head and answered,

"I'll believe you. For now."

And they walked towards class in silence.

*------*

Paine sighed as their instructor for Weapons gave a huge lecture. Out of all her classes, she hated this one the most.

"This is boring." Paine looked at her Commander in the seat next to her. She chuckled at his words. He usually loved this class. I guess lectures weren't his thing.

"I have to agree." Paine answered back leaning into her seat some more. She was getting sleepy. Squall also leaned back into his chair, not noticing his shoulder was touching Paine. Paine didn't seem to mind.

"Who do we have next?" Squall whispered to her. Squall, surprisingly, always lost his class schedule. For a Commander, he was pretty good at losing things.

"Healing Magic and Potions." Paine answered back closing her eyes. Squall sighed. At least that class was better than this one.

"...And that's the true reason of Weapons." Paine almost jumped out of her seat in joy. Class was finally over. She and Squall packed their things and headed to their next class which was across the hall. They both seemed to forget that Aquall was in that class as well.

*-----*

"Awww, the young love…."

Both Paine and Squall turned in their seats to see Katrin with her head lying down in her arms, eyes closed.

"_All you need is love, love,_

_Love is all you need". _She sang, not opening her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Paine asked, sending her death glares. Squall shifted uncomfortable in his seat.

"Oh I don't know…" Katrin said, opening her eyes, seating straight and putting a finger in her lips, thinking like a small children. Her eyes fell in something in front of them and she leaned close to the pair. "Don't you think Aquall is really cute?"

Paine and Squall turned to see Squall almost copy in the classroom door, surrounded by three girls. The charm smile never left his face. Paine turned to Katrin.

"He's in this class?"

Katrin nodded to her friend and Squall turned to her, frowning.

"Don't tell me you're following him?"

"What the hell?! NO!" Katrin shouted, shocked and sent Paine a warning glare, which she ignored. "Anyway, what are you two love birds doing here?"

"Katrin!" Paine shouted, trying hard not to blush, and Squall shifted in his seat again, clearing his throat with a small blush in his face. Katrin couldn't help the mischievous grin that appeared in her face.

"_Ah love, love,_

_Love is all you neeeeed………" _she dragged the last part in purpose making Paine glare at her again and turning in her seat, clearly irritated. Katrin smiled in delight. If Paine was going to make her do things, and bringing Squall's brotherly anger upon her, than she was going to make her the most embarrassed woman in the world. She sighed with happiness and laid her head in her arms, closing her eyes.

_Ah perfection……._

"May I?"

Katrin opened her eyes and turned her head, coming face to face with none other than Aquall and his charmed smile.

"No." was Katrin's immediate answer.

"Of course!"

Katrin turned her head to her best friend, frowning and sending daggers at her. Paine sent back the stare and a mute talk passed in seconds between them.

"_I don't want to!"_

"_You have to! That was our deal!"_

"_God I hate you! But I don't want him near me! He brings bad luck!"_

"_So you will have to live with that bad luck!"_

"_I hate you!"_

"Your friends over there are going to kill me." Katrin remarked, pointing towards the girls that were already looking at her.

Aquall's smile only grew bigger upon hearing that.

"Oh, don't worry about them. They're harmless."

"Like hell they are." Katrin muttered under her breath. Raising her head and voice, she eyed the brunet in front of her. "Here's the deal: you seat next to me, but you have to pay me lunch every day."

Aquall blinked his eyes, astonished. Paine just rolled her eyes.

"Gluttonous." She said and Katrin sent Paine her most seducing and dangerous smile. Paine's sensor "Katrin is going to give me trouble" ranged in alarm.

"I know." She said patting Paine's cheek.

"Your luck is that she doesn't eat much." Paine clarified and Aquall looked a little less livid.

"What about I take you to dinner in Dollet's most famous restaurant, "Spice". How about it?" He asked, sending her another charmed smile. Paine's eyes grew hugger big.

"Whoa, that's the most expensive restaurant in the surroundings!" she exclaimed, looking at Katrin, who just stared at Aquall with a bored expression. She seemed that she enjoyed more the part of free lunch every day, than going to eat in a fancy restaurant.

"Fine by me." She finally said and turned to Paine, smiling a smile that Paine didn't liked one bit. It usually meant trouble. "Then I can see if it's good for you love birds."

Paine turned, trying to hide her blushing while Squall, who had been silent the whole, trying to ignore Aquall's presence, shifted in his seat again and the blush clearly evident in his face. Behind them, Katrin couldn't stop laughing.

"You know what?" Katrin said to Paine leaning a little. The white-haired girl ignored her. "I hate Aquallies."

And that was enough to steal a chuckle from Paine.


	5. Chapter 4: Dresspheres

Chapter Four: Dresspheres

****"Dresspheres can change your status, depending what's their class. They can rise up your Defenses or increase your Magic. For long range fighters, the close ranges Dresspheres are a little help in battles. The contrary is also supported."

The classroom was half filled with SeeDs and half filled with cadets. Squall, Paine and Selphie were seated a little ahead from Katrin, while the brunette stood in the back of the class, next to Zell, where she could keep an eye on Aquall and still pay attention to class. Slowly, the irritation of stalking the brunet was wearing off, becoming fun when she sensed the other's girls glare on her. On the other hand, it meant she had to do a little change on her schedules, which was something she didn't like very much. But, Paine was family, and Katrin did anything for family.

Plus, Paine had promised something to Katrin, which helped the task.

The instructor was holding a small sphere that looked more like a Malteser (slightly bigger than one) than with something that was supposed to be really powerful.

"The Dressphere I have in my hand is a Black Mage sphere." The instructor said, moving the little sphere in his hand. "Each Dressphere class has its own unique color. So you have to pay attention to which you end up using. This one is dark violet. Keep that in mind." Several scratching of pens could be heard as the students wrote down the notes.

"Now, let's us use a demonstration of changing class. Let's see…" he read a list, trying to find the best example. He didn't found one though; he found two perfect examples. "Paine, Katrin can you come here please?"

"Finally, some action!" Katrin exclaimed really excited, getting to her feet. Paine just stood and looked over Katrin as the two walked over the front of class. "I'm gonna kick your ass, sis." Katrin said with a smile. "It's payback time!"

"Ah! You wished!" Paine said, a smirk in her face. It was just a friendly battle; they wouldn't get too serious about it.

"Now, now, it's only a demonstration. No one's gonna fight." The instructor said, giving the girls two spheres: Paine got a dark violet, and Katrin got a dark blue. "Basically, the way of activating the spheres is…"

"Sphere Change!" two female voices yelled at the same time as white light engulfed Paine and Katrin. The feeling of water caressing their skin and adding a new one passed the girl's body as they closed their eyes, just savoring the moment. A second later, vanished and Paine and Katrin re-appeared with brand new clothes.

Paine had a hat and was dressed in a black bra with red straps going down like a dress. At the bottom, blue plants hugged her waist perfectly. While Katrin was dressed in warrior armor that had red buckles on her legs, and her stomach was showing. Her blue sword seemed to glow in the light.

"Why do you I have to wear this pointy hat?" Paine bluntly asked, grabbing the hat's point. Katrin giggled.

"Why the complain? You look hot in it!" she raised her blue sword. "It's my time for head's chopping."

If it was humanly possible, Paine would have sweat-dropped.

"You and your lame lines… Can't you see they aren't funny?"

Katrin's only response to her friend's critic was to stuck her tongue out. Her head then turned to the class, just like Paine and the two saw as the students were looking at them with opened jaws.

"What?"

The whole class was stunned, while Squall just shook his head in disapproval and Selphie clapped hands. Paine coughed awkwardly and Katrin laughed. Selphie seemed to have amused Katrin. White light engulfed the two girls and they changed back to their normal clothing. The students closed their mouths and clapped in awe. Paine immediately went to her seat while Katrin stayed in the front bowing. Squall rolled his eyes at her childishness. Selphie grinned and gave Paine a thumbs up. Paine shook her head and raised an eyebrow at Katrin.

Katrin stopped bowing and noticed that Paine was already seated. She laughed nervously and went back to her seat. Zell gave her a high five. No one noticed the smirk on Aquall's face as he glanced a few times at both Paine and Katrin.

"T-Thank you ladies for that demonstration." The instructor cleared his throat. He checked his watch and was surprised at how time flew by. "This concludes class. Have a nice day everyone."

The students jumped out their seats and headed for the door. No more classes for today. Endless chatter could be heard for a few minutes. Selphie, Squall, Paine, and Katrin stayed behind a bit. Zell decided to run to the cafeteria for hot dogs.

"So. What are we gonna do now?" Katrin looked at everyone and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yo guys!" Irvine runs in waving his arms. A envelope was in his hands. But it was actually two. The girls and Squall turn to him.

"I got a letter from Rinoa, and another one from Matron."

Katrin didn't know whether to smile or frown. She would smile because of Matron. But the frown was, of course, directed at Rinoa. Paine stayed with her normal stoic face.

"What do they say?" Squall broke the silence and stared at Irvine. Irvine opened Edea's letter first.

_Dear My Precious Children, _

_How are you all? Is the Garden alright?_

_You know how worried sick I get. You all are still my children._

_I remember the days where you were all small! But enough of my ramblings. I miss you all. I hope you visit me soon! I have been reconstructing the orphanage and I want it to look good as new._

_With love, Edea._

Katrin grinned.

"Well of course we're gonna visit her!" Selphie giggled. Squall nodded his head in agreement.

"What about Rinny's letter?" Selphie jumped up happily. Paine and Katrin winced at the nickname. They forgot how Selphie and Rinoa were best friends.

_Dear Orphanage Gang_(Selphie grinned and Squall shook his head)_,_

_I really miss you guys! Timber is so boring and nothing is going on. Zone and Watts are trying their best to cheer me up. But it's not working. I plan on coming to visit in a few days! See you then! Tell Squall I said "Hi!"_

_Love, Rinoa._

"That letter seemed to be for Squall. Not us." Paine whispered to Katrin and Katrin rolled her eyes.

Squall shook his head.

"Carefree as usual." He sighed and folded his arms.

"Why don't we visit Matron before Rinny comes?" Selphie suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Paine silently hoped for a mission on the day Rinoa comes.

Why don't we visit Matron before Rinny comes?" Selphie suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Paine silently hoped for a mission on the day Rinoa comes.

"Why don't we visit Matron when Rinoa comes? That way we avoid her." Everyone looked at Katrin, some shocked, and others surprised. Katrin just shrugged. "What? It's a great idea."

"We know you hate her, but don't be so mean." Selphie said while Katrin walked away, waving her hand, dismissing Selphie's opinion. The gang split up, leaving Squall and Paine alone together.

"Honestly, I agree with Katrin." Said Paine, walking away. Inwardly, Squall felt the same.

*---.---*

Saying that Balamb Garden was getting boring, was an understatement. Katrin had enough of Balamb's monsters. She had asked Squall to ride the Ragnarok to some place where she could train with _real_ monster's, but the commander gave her a strict "No". So she had let it go, and had started to get to the library to read books. Needless to say, she read them all in less than two months.

Not even Paine's mission had made her more interested. Aquall seemed like an exemplar student: A's in everything, never got late to class (contrary to herself), never disturbed, and was always polite, to girls and teachers alike. She had even begged to the heavens for him to do something suspicious.

Like hearing her pleas, the almost impossible happened.

It was late at night and Katrin was in the Secret Area. No student was there that night, due to exams the other (which some she had to supervision, along with Paine). The moon was hidden behind the clouds, making everything stay in darkness. She had stated off into the distance, when she noticed a shadow moving. In a second, Katrin was in movement.

Silent as a predator, and fast as a cheetah, Katrin reached near the moving shadow. It was a person, for what she could see. But who, she still couldn't. She moved closer, not making a sound. She understood it was a man, due to his movements and physic.

Right then, the clouds moved and the moonlight hit the man.

First, she thought it was a brunet boy she had seen this morning. But when the boy turned around, to check if someone was following, she realized it was someone she wouldn't have thought.

The shock took her by surprise. She let him move away, outside the Garden's limits, before picking up her cellphone and marking a very known number. She answered after five rings.

"Paine? Guess who I just found sneaking away from Garden."


	6. Chapter 5: Midnight Encounters

Disclaimer: we don't own shit xD

Chapter Five: Midnight Encounters

"Who?" Paine spoke into the phone, raising an eyebrow.

"Aquall." Katrin whispered.

Paine had almost dropped the phone.

"What?" She knew Katrin put the phone away from her ear after hearing her shout.

"Aquall dumby! Are you trying to get me deaf?" Katrin grumbled.

Paine frowned and sighed,

"Alright where are you?"

"Training Center… In the bushes near the Secret Area." Katrin answered back.

Paine rolled her eyes. Typical Katrin.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Paine closed her phone and grabbed her sword. She walked out the room and was surprised to see Squall.

"What are you doing here?" Paine questioned the Commander. He shrugged and stayed silent. Paine shook her head.

"Katrin saw Aquall in the Training Center."

Squall raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"And you two are gonna go check it out?"

Paine nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Squall answered after a small silence took place.

Paine frowned.

"Shouldn't you be doing paper work?"

Squall grimaced and closed his eyes. "I'm taking a break."

He was lying through his teeth.

Paine sighed and nodded. They both headed to the Training Center.

Katrin frowned wondering why Paine was taking so long. Huffing, she decided to go ahead. Katrin creped slowly through the Training Center. Hiding behind anything that was big enough. She saw Aquall's fading form and started to run. Once she was close enough to see his figure, she hid behind a tree. Aquall turns around and Katrin holds her breath.

"I know you're there." Aquall said in a whisper. "So come out... little kitten"

"I'm not a kitten!" Katrin said, enraged because he used that nickname Seifer used to call her and that she hated so much.

Aquall smirked and shook his head. Katrin glared at him hoping to scare him. It wasn't really working.

"Where do you think you're going?" katrin asked

"Somewhere." Aquall answered.

Katrin frowned and her glare intensified. Aquall chuckled,

"No need to get mad."

Katrin crossed her arms in front of her chest, still glaring at him

"You do know that its prohibited to leave garden's perimeters after curfew. You could get suspended. So, or you have a good excuse, or you will see the head right in the morning."

Aquall just looked at her, the silence between them intensifying.

"Fire cavern." He finally said.

"Fire cavern?" Katrin uncrossed her arms, her eyes widening.

"That's what I said." Aquall answered with a chuckle, and Katrin glared at him. "okay, so I was going there for the test."

"In case you don't know, you need an instructor to go with you for support."

Aquall huffed.

"I don't need support."

Katrin raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"You do know that, with that arrogance, you'll get killed?"

"Better that than to need help!" Aquall suddenly shouted. "If I can't defeat Ifrit without help, how would I defeat…" he suddenly shut up, gripping the handle of his red gunblade tightly

Katrin raised an eyebrow at his sentence. "Defeat who?"

Aquall let go of his gunblade and looked away.

"No one."

Katrin frowned, "You're lying."

Aquall narrowed his eyes and sighed.

Paine and Squall walked into the Training Center. There were no signs of Katrin. Paine face palmed, and Squall rolled his eyes. She's was always the impatient one.

"Where the heck did that girl go?" Paine asked

Squall crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "She must have gone ahead without us."

"Typical of her," Paine growled

Squall pointed towards a set of small foot prints. They obviously belonged to Katrin. Paine started walking already knowing what he was trying to say. Squall shook his head and followed after her.

Katrin was gonna get a scolding.

"You're not going to tell, are you?" Katrin asked

"No." was Aquall's low reply.

Silence took over for seconds before Katrin sighed in resignation.

"Okay, I'm going with you."

Aquall raised his head and looked straight at her eyes.

"I already told you I don't need..."

"I'm not for support." Katrin said, shaking her head. "I will make it official. I'm a seed after all!"

"Fine." he said and turned around, with Katrin following.

Paine followed the footprints with a silent Squall behind her. Paine was thinking of what to yell at Katrin when she would see her.

"Paine." Squall's voice brought her back to reality.

"What is it Lionboy?" Paine turned her head but continued walking.

"Watc-"

BAM

"...Never mind." Squall bit the inside of his cheek as Paine walked right into a fallen tree.

"Ow.." Paine groaned.

Squall took a deep breath trying not to laugh. He walked over to her and tried to keep an emotionless face.

"You alright?" Squall crouched down.

"...Do I look fine?" Paine glared right up at him.

Squall smiled and Paine looked up at him surprised.

"Why are you smiling?" Paine blushed a tiny bit.

He shook his head and pulled her up. Paine looked away trying to rid the blush off her face.

"Shall we continue?" Squall grabbed her hand and continued walking.

Paine was once again surprised. What was with him?

But Paine didn't try to let go of his hand. She liked this feeling. Paine blushed again and shook her head.

"What is wrong with me?" She mumbled.

Squall looked back at her from the corner of his eyes. He smirked at the blush that was clearly visible. Squall stopped and Paine crashed into his back.

"What the hell Lionboy?"

"No more footprints." Squall replied frowning.

"What do you mean 'No more footprints?'"

Paine let go of his hand and looked at floor.

Nothing.

Squall stared at his hand and silently missed the warmth. Paine cursed and kicked the dirt.

"What now?" She turned to him.

Squall shrugged his shoulders and sat down a rock.

"Thanks for being useful Lionboy." Paine rolled her eyes.

She sat down next to him and the two remained silent.

Squall closed his eyes and Paine stared up at the sky.

"So…" The two started at the same time.

Paine looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he smirked. The two heard an engine roaring in the distance.

"The heck...?" Paine stood up and squinted her eyes trying to see what it was.

Squall opened his eyes and tried to look as well. Once it had gotten close enough, it was a black car.

It looked very expensive.

And it was heading towards the Garden at an alarming rate.

"What the heck is wrong with the driver?" Paine panicked.

Squall frowned and grabbed Paine, keeping her close. Paine would have commented but she was too busy looking at the car.

The car screeched to a halt right in front of them. Out came a pair of feminine legs and then a torso.

Paine's blood ran cold.

Katrin and Aquall had been walking for some minutes without any monsters attacking them

"Do you have Diablos junctioned?" asked Aquall looking at Katrin from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes." She answered, without looking at him. "It's best not have any battles before the test." she looked around. "I know you think its best to fight, but the best is to be fresh for the battle."

"Never thought you would be so wise." Aquall said with a smirk, knowing that he would piss her of.

"I would just pretend I didn't hear you." Katrin said, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'm trying to be nice."

Aquall chuckled and again silence fell between. the fire cavern was coming to sight, and soon they're at the entrance.

"So... Ready?" katrin asked.

"Ready as I could ever be." Aquall replied, unsheathing his gunblade and gripping it tightly.

It was time to defeat Ifrit. The rest would come later.

Aquall and Katrin walked in silence. Katrin would fan herself every now and then.

Aquall scanned the area looking for any monsters.

There were none

Katrin complained silently on the hot temperature.

But this was the FIRE cavern.

"So..." Aquall broke the silence and looked at her.

She turned her head to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Was her simple answer.

Aquall chuckled and shook his head.

"Got any love interests?"

Katrin almost tripped over her own two feet.

"What?"

"You know...Seifer." Aquall looked at her.

"Seifer?" Katrin looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Aren't you two going out?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Katrin's cheeks stained with red.

"No we aren't!" She looked away cross her arms.

crossing*

"Hyne, he's like... like... family to me!" she shouted.

"So... it's incest then?" Aquall asked, biting a smile

Katrin punched hard his arm

"Look, we are so NOT going to talk about my love life! I'm not talking about yours!" She stuck her tongue to him.

For a second, Aquall was confused.

"What love life?"

"Ah! Like you aren't going out with some of the Aquallies?"

Aquall stopped in midway,

"Aquallies?"

"Yes, Aquallies!" Katrin put her hands on her hips. "Like you don't know you have a fan club!"

"I never... Aquallies?" he repeated again, like he couldn't believe his own voice.

"Yes! Like the Trepies!"

He looked at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!"

Katrin nodded and he stared at her some more.

"I'm dead serious!"

Aquall shook his head, "Why the heck would I have a fan club?

"Oh because...Uh...Uhm..." Katrin rubbed the back of her neck knowing the answer but he would get ideas.

"Well?" Aquall raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Katrin mentally groaned not wanting to say anything.

"Well...You're cute...Andhaveahotass." Katrin said the last part with intense speed but Aquall heard it clearly.

His smirk had become bigger.

"IT'S THE GENERAL OPINION!"

Aquall laughed and shook his head.

He stopped right in front of her Katrin, millimeters away from her face.

"Now tell me..." he whispered in a husky voice. "Is it only the 'general opinion'... or is it the personal opinion?"

Aquall caressed her cheek with the tip of his finger. Katrin's breathing increased and she desperately tried to find a way to escape.

"Oh look at the time! We have to hurry!" And she turned away. Aquall shook his head in amusement and smiled.

"You can run but you can't hide!"

They started running and it became more hotter.

"We're almost there!" Katrin shouted.

Aquall looked over to her and nodded. After encountering a few small bats, they reached Ifrit's dwelling.

"So...We just wait?" Aquall looked at Katrin.

"He'll come… " She answered.

"RWWAAAR!"

"And there he is." Katrin grinned.


	7. Chapter 6: Tests and Princesses

_**Chapter Six : Tests and Princesses**_

"Squall!" A happy Rinoa flung her self at the surprised commander and hugged him tightly. She didn't even seem to notice that Paine was even there.

Paine awkwardly looked around looking for a way to exit this situation. But that would mean a long walk back to Garden.

"Paine." Rinoa looked at her for a second and then went back to Squall. Paine only rolled her eyes.

"Hi to you too." She mumbled and crossed her arms.

"Aren't you a bit early?" Squall asked getting free from her death grip.

"I couldn't wait to see you...guys again." Rinoa smiled. Paine rolled her eyes for the second time.

"I see..." Squall sighed and turned to Paine. "I suggest we head back to Garden?"

Paine nodded and headed towards Garden with a fast pace. She really wanted to get away from Rinoa, or shall I say Princess.

She didn't see Rinoa walk into step with her, leaving Squall a few feet behind.

"Hey Paine...?"

Paine tried to be nice, "What!" Yeah that was nice enough.

"Are you and Squall...together?" Paine began choking. Rinoa gave a panicked look and began patting the girls back.

"What happened?" Squall jogged up to the two girls with a concerned look at the silver haired girl.

Paine was still coughing. Rinoa shrugged innocently. Squall sighed and began patting her back as well.

"I don't want you dying anytime soon Paine." His response was more coughing. Rinoa couldn't help but feel jealous at the attention Squall was giving Paine. Maybe they _were_ together. Rinoa soon decided she was gonna investigate.

-.-

Aquall dodged left, then right and used a Shell spell to block Ifrit's fire attack. The GF wasn't giving him any easy fight and Katrin was in the back, resting against a rock, arms crossed in front of her chest, silently looking at him and evaluating.

_I need to win this. _Aquall thought. _If I can't even defeat Ifrit, how on earth can I defeat __**him**__!_

Ifrit launched another fire spell and Aquall dodged it, barely getting out of the way in time. The GF roared and launched at the brunet, its claws sharp and menacing, ready to strike the cadet. But Aquall dodged Ifrit again, but escaped with a wound on his arm.

He was panting, and the breathing was getting worse by the second. The hot and humid air of the Fire Cavern wasn't helping at all. From the corner of his eye, he saw Katrin getting up and approaching him.

"I told you I don't need help!" he yelled, glaring at her, but the girl ignored him.

"Bahamut."

The great dragon king appeared and it stopped Ifrit's next attack.

"What the hell? I told you I…" Aquall started to say. But Katrin punched his head, _hard_, and he shut up.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD A GF, BONEHEAD!" she yelled at him and Aquall had the decency to back away. "DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED!" she turned to the two GFs. "Bahamut, Draw Out!"

A gust of power enveloped Aquall and he almost fell on his butt with its force. He looked at Katrin, who gave him a glare.

"You can't fight a GF without another GF. Only a sorceress can defeat a GF on their own, without external help. DUH!"

Aquall just looked at her for a second and then gripped his gunblade tight, preparing for his battle.

-.-

Paine walked calmly around the plains outside of Balamb. She had managed to escape from the clutches of Rinoa, who kept pestering her in Garden. She grimaced at the questions that she remembered Rinoa asking her.

She scowled and shook her head. No way she was going to recap that. She shoved her hands in her pockets and stared up at the sky. No monsters in sight, the moon high in the sky, clear, and no loud princesses.

She continued to walk until she stopped at the beach. The waves were calm, and the smell of salt water was soothing.

She laid down on the sand and closed her eyes. But still aware of her surroundings. Somewhat. But she didn't hear the male footsteps approaching her.

"It isn't safe to do that." Her commander's words echoed in her ear. She opened her eyes and lazily looked up at Squall, who was staring down at her with a faint smile.

"Says who?" She smirked and closed her eyes again. Squall silently kicked her arm gently with his shoe.

"Says your superior."

She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Since when have you been my superior?" She snorted. Squall took a seat next to her and rolled his eyes.

"Since the day I became Commander of Garden." He simply answered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Since when did that ever affect me?" She shot back, putting her arms behind her head using them as a pillow.

"I guess you beat me with that one." And the conversation ended. It didn't bother Paine. This was regular. And silence was divine.

But she broke it, "How did you escape Rinoa?"

"I got Zell to distract her." He answered. The waves slowly began to rise, causing the two SeeDs to move back a bit.

"Squall... Do you like Rinoa?" Paine hesitated, but couldn't shut her mouth. Squall visibly tensed and looked at her as if she had a second head that looked like a malboro.

"What?" He blurted out, with disbelief.

"Never mind." She turned on her side, her back facing Squall. But he didn't want any of that. He grabbed Paine's arm and made her turn to him.

"Why did you ask that Paine?" His eyes narrowed.

"I don't have the right to ask my best friend a question?" She awkwardly joked and raised an eyebrow. His expression didn't change. Paine sighed, obviously defeated.

"I just wanted to know… We never keep secrets from each other." She hinted, but felt a bit guilty because of her own secret. Squall's eyes softened and he slowly let Paine go.

"Right… But since you mentioned it; No. I don't like her. But I do like someone else."

Paine slightly relaxed at his answer but also tensed up. She was eager to know who he liked. She sat up,

"Who?"

He looked into her eyes, and opened his mouth to speak,

"I like-"

"SQUALLIE!" The two SeeDs groaned.

"Oh for the love of.." Paine's eye twitched. She was _this_ close about finding out who Squall had liked. But nooo, seemed like Hyne created Rinoa to make things a surprise. And annoy everyone's lives.

-.-

Katrin was literally dragging Aquall out of the Fire Cavern. The boy had defeated Ifrit, who was now inside his head, and Bahamut was inside hers. The boy had been wonderful in defeating the fire GF, but was tired and with a few cuts.

They were walking in the plains of Balamb when a shriek was heard in the distance.

"SQUALLIEE!"

"What the hell…?"

Aquall raised his head and looked in the direction of the shriek.

"Think the Commander is in danger?" he asked, somewhat hoping that was the case.

"No… Wait actually yes. Princesses gone wild." Aquall looked at her weirdly before shrugging.

And with that, she changed directions and moved in the beach's way. There, she found an awkward, and plainly disgusting scene.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she shouted, letting go of Aquall, who fell on the floor with a *HUFF*, and practically flied to the scene.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Katrin yelled, grabbing Rinoa's collar and pushing her off of Squall's arm. "You nuts! Get away!"

The raven haired girl just stared at the other girl and frowned.

"Well… and who do YOU think you're?"

"Well, missy, I…"

"ENOUGH!"

Squall's voice broke the discussion and implanted the silence in the beach. He looked at Aquall, who was approaching them, limping, and then to the two teenagers.

"Katrin, explain me that." He said, pointing in Aquall's direction and ignoring the glare and frown his twin gave him. Katrin immediately went in SeeDs mode and gave him the SeeD salutation.

"SeeD Katrin accompanied Cadet Aquall in the trial test of the Fire Cavern."

Squall sweat-dropped, not seeing the thumbs up that Paine gave Katrin.

"And why did you did it in the middle of the night?"

"Because it was better for us. More time and the Fire Cavern isn't that hot in the middle of the night. Besides," She added, seeing Squall opening his mouth. "I preferred the night, due the fact that I have more free time."

Squall was tired enough to not even argue with her.

"Report in the morning to the headmaster about this." He said and walked away, with Rinoa on his toes.

Paine just glared at the raven haired girl. Katrin approached her.

"Ignore her. You can tell me everything later. Now, let's just get back to Garden."

Paine just nodded and walked in front of Aquall and Katrin, who was helping the boy to walk


End file.
